Never Let Go
by akari-hayashi
Summary: A simple cycling trip turns out to be not so simple after all... (MomoRyo)


**Never Let Go**

**Rating**: PG13 (I can't differentiate anyway), MomoRyo

**A/N**: Reason for writing this fic... Well... There are too little MomoRyo fics out there! I'm so used to finding an abundance of FF8 fics that it felt weird not having fics to read everyday. So, the only way to solve this problem is to write one myself. And with my wacky brain, I bring to you my first MomoRyo fic!

Ps. I have a tendency to write LONG fics so just bear with me. : )

**Disclaimer**: Yes yes yes! I rule the world, Momo and Ryoma belong to ME! HAHAHA! Do you believe? All characters actually belong to Konomi Takeshi, I don't own them.

**Summary**: A simple cycling trip turns out to be not so simple after all...

* * *

Practice is over, finally. Tezuka was being exceptionally strict nowadays with the regional tournaments coming. But it was taking a toll on everyone. Especially since it was summer time, and practice became twice as tough.

Momoshiro just collapsed on the floor, panting for breath. Gosh, Ryoma was not letting him win easily today. Seemed like the tougher the situation, the better the junior played.

Fed up, Momoshiro screamed into the blue sky, "Argh!!!! Why is it so damn hot!"

Suddenly, amidst laughter from the regulars who heard him, Momoshiro felt something cold being dropped onto his chest.

"Wa! Ponta! Thanks Echizen!" Momoshiro hugged the cold drink as if it was a gift from heaven and gulped it down in a few shots.

Ryoma simply smirked, "You need more exercise, Momo-senpai. You are behaving like an old man."

"Hey! I am not old! I'm just one year older than you!" Momoshiro regained his energy and stood up, staring into golden eyes.

"Who was the one lying on the ground..."

"Hey you two, cut it out. Practice's over, go home and rest." Tezuka broke up Momoshiro and Ryoma's fight, preparing to leave with an amused Fuji.

"Yes Buchou! Echizen, let's go for burgers!" Momoshiro proclaimed, forgetting that Tezuka wanted them to rest.

"Good idea."

"See you tomorrow Buchou and Fuji-senpai."

The two seniors looked at the retreating back of the previously squabbling, now happily chatting pair. Fuji smiled and said, "I just wonder what is the relationship between those two... They sure make a cute couple huh, Tezuka?"

* * *

Ryoma enjoyed going to the burger joints with Momoshiro. He liked listening to Momoshiro talked about not particularly serious stuff. Or rather, just having Momoshiro around was good enough. He was always able to make Ryoma comfortable and happy.

They were about to leave on Momoshiro's bike when a long-haired girl halted them, wanting to speak to Momoshiro. Frowning, Ryoma watched Momoshiro excused himself and led the girl away to behind the front wall to talk.

"Wait here for me," Momoshiro had instructed Ryoma so he did not leave from his place beside the bike either. Though he had this strong urge to follow Momoshiro and find out what was with him and the girl. He just did not like the idea of Momoshiro being with a girl, or rather, anyone else. Maybe it was jealousy, Ryoma did not know. He had never felt this way before.

Momoshiro was soon back in a few minutes. Ryoma noticed that the girl's head was down and she was running away.

"Let's go Echizen." Momoshiro smiled and got on to the bike.

Ryoma sat behind him, leaning onto Momoshiro's strong back and hugging his senior's waist just a tiny bit tighter than usual.

As Momoshiro cycled to the burger joint, Ryoma could not help but asked, "Who is that girl?"

"Eh? Just somebody from school."

"She was crying, is it?"

Ryoma felt Momoshiro tensed up a bit before giving a sigh and answered, "No choice. She likes me but I am not interested. I don't want to lead her on so... She was quite sure of herself that's why the rejection was too great it seems..."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded and turned to ask Momoshiro about other random babble. So... Momoshiro did not like that girl. Is there anyone else he likes, that's why he did not accept her?

* * *

"Oh great! Why is it closed for renovation?!" Momoshiro shouted at the closed sign in front of the shop, kicking the door just to vent his anger.

Ryoma held on the bicycle, and pointed at a sign pasted on the glass door. "Maybe we should have noticed that the previous time we came. Closed for renovation from Monday."

Momoshiro's shoulders felt a ton heavy and he slouched in silent protest of pure bad luck. Today was just not his lucky day. Hot weather, bad practice, Miaka confronting him and having Ryoma saw it, and now this! He could not even enjoy a simple snack with Ryoma!

"We could always get something else." Ryoma suggested, not able to hide the obvious disappointment in his voice.

Something else... Something cold... Momoshiro thought... Suddenly, with the burning sun on his sweating back, Momoshiro came up with THE brilliant idea.

"I know! We can go for a cycling trip. We will get something to eat, then I can cycle to the beach. The beach should not be too far from here and we can eat when we reach there! Oh gods, I'm clever!" Just thinking of the sea breeze made Momoshiro grinned in excitement.

"I agree. Congrats on finding your brain back." Ryoma was pleased with the idea but could not help but teased Momoshiro. However, Momoshiro was obviously so proud of himself he did not notice what Ryoma said and just pulled Ryoma to get some snacks.

* * *

Ryoma really have to praise Momoshiro on the cycling trip idea. As the cool breeze brushed across Ryoma's face, he almost forgot that it was summer. He could almost smell the sea, and Ryoma's skin tingled in pure excitement. He wasn't a big fan of the ocean but anywhere with water now was heaven to him. As Momoshiro rode his bicycle down a gentle slope, the bike gained speed and the breeze grew a bit stronger.

"This is great." Ryoma proclaimed happily, as the breeze blew his soft hair about.

"Of course, I'm such a genius! We should be reaching the beach quite soon." Momoshiro grinned back, catching a glance at the look of carefree on his junior's face. 'Gosh, Echizen looked so cute when he is smiling.' Momoshiro found himself admiring Ryoma's fine features before abruptly stopping his thoughts and turned back to cycling.

'What was I thinking? Why was I thinking about Echizen like that?' These questions spiralled through Momoshiro's brain. He admitted that Ryoma is good-looking, cute even, with big eyes, a sharp nose, pink lips, fair skin and silky hair. But so? He should not think of Ryoma as someone more than a friend.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ryoma sat closer to Momoshiro, putting his head on Momoshiro's right shoulder.

"Nothing. Just daydreaming..." Momoshiro nervously answered, finding it hard to concentrate with Ryoma's breath just beside his ear.

"Hn, focus on the road then." Ryoma frowned and returned to his original position wondering what was Momoshiro so engrossed in.

* * *

It was amazing that nobody have discovered this part of the beach yet. Probably because the rest of the world was cooped up at home, enjoying the air con. But Ryoma was glad. Now they had the whole beach to themselves. Well, at least part of it. And the best thing is, they were alone. Nobody to disturb Momoshiro and him.

Ryoma immediately ran to the edge of the water. He stretched out his hands, closed his eyes and enjoyed the beating of the waves against the sands. It was so peaceful. He could even hear the gulls in the sky, rotating in circles. Ryoma always thought that the sea looked especially clear in summer. And it was true. He could see the beautiful seashells beneath the crystal blue water.

Momoshiro pushed his bicycle to a tree nearby, smiling at Ryoma's back. Sometimes Ryoma is very mature, but other times, he could be just a kid. After all, he was not even thirteen.

Momoshiro went over to join Ryoma for a while before leading Ryoma back to the inner beach by the wrist. "We better start eating, Echizen. The food is already cold."

Ryoma looked up at his senior's face, slightly blushing at the contact of skin. He silently followed Momoshiro back and sat down beside him under the shade of a tree. Both of them started to munch on their tacos, making random chatter.

However, both could feel that the atmosphere was different today. There was something tense in the air between them. Like both of them had something to confess, but did not know how to bring it up. But with the sound of the waves and the gentle caress by the light breeze, Momoshiro and Ryoma eventually grew silent, simply enjoying the presence of each other.

At last, Ryoma leaned onto Momoshiro's shoulder and shyly asked, "Momo-senpai, do you have anybody you like?"

Momoshiro was shocked at this question but he realized that Ryoma wanted a serious answer. So it would be unfair to lie to Ryoma. "Well... I am not sure whether it is love but I do care a lot about that person."

"How do you know it is love?" Ryoma hooked his arms around Momoshiro's right arm, looking intensely with his golden eyes.

"I'm not sure, it can be anything I guess. Just like in those soap dramas. You fall in love with this girl and you find yourself thinking about her whole day long. You become interested in her every action and want to be by her side the whole day. You feel sad when she is sad and happy when she is happy... Part of you become a different person I guess."

Ryoma felt his heart skipped a beat. Was that not how he felt about Momoshiro? During practice, he was always searching for the figure of his senior and he always wanted to be near Momoshiro. He grew concerned about what Momoshiro do, about his classes, about his family and about his feelings. Since when did he become so devoted towards somebody? And Ryoma did not like Momoshiro to be with other people and ignore him. Was possessiveness part of love? However, even if he did love Momoshiro, will Momoshiro accept him back? What about that person Momoshiro likes?

"Momo-senpai... That person you like... What kind of person is she?" Ryoma asked tentatively. He wanted to know about this rival of his, and see whether he could become a person Momoshiro like.

"Sigh... That person just sort of entered into my world, you know. Became so important to me that I could not imagine a life before that. Every minute now, I found myself thinking about that person."

"She... is a very nice person?"

"Haha. Not particularly friendly but definitely attractive, at least to me. Sometimes annoying but it's forgivable though. It all depends on how I see isn't it? Ahh... Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Momoshiro looked down at Ryoma clinging onto him and smiled. Yes, Ryoma was definitely a wonder to him. Some of Ryoma's antics will make Momoshiro hate him, but a second after that, Momoshiro just fell back into thinking how cute Ryoma is.

'Will he know that I am talking about him?'

Ryoma frowned, trying to think to fit the description into a person he knew. But so far, he could not think of anyone. "Do I know her, Momo-senpai?"

"Well... I suppose so..." Momoshiro just shrugged his shoulders. How can Ryoma not know himself?

"Hmm..." However, Ryoma just could not seem to pinpoint that person Momoshiro liked. Unfriendly, annoying... Is that anyone he knew that fit that description? From what he gathered, that sounded pretty like him though. Unless...

Ryoma looked up at Momoshiro wide-eyed, trying to confirm his deduction. But Momoshiro had already looked away towards the sea.

'Was Momo-senpai talking about me? But... It's impossible! How can he love ME? Like he said, I'm irritating and annoying, and is a brat to everyone... But he still finds me attractive...' Ryoma clutched onto Momoshiro's arm tighter, squeezing his eyes tight. It was so confusing!

"Ne... Echizen."

"Huh?"

"It's quite late. Shall we go home?" Momoshiro gave Ryoma a nudge. He did not bother if Ryoma could not figure that he liked him. Being friends was enough. He could not count on Ryoma having the same feelings as him. And Momoshiro did not want to complicate things.

Ryoma was still thinking about the possibility that Momoshiro liked him. It was giving him a headache but he knew he could not avoid it. "Can we just stay a little longer? I have some things I want to think about."

"Sure."

Ryoma burrowed his face into Momoshiro's arm. It felt so good, holding the one he loved like that. Nobody to come between them. Thoughts of rejection went through Ryoma's mind. What if Momoshiro did not love him and felt disgusted instead? Could he have gotten everything mixed up?

But if he remained passive, there will be no progress. Just like tennis. If you don't try, you will never know how it will end up. You may lose but there is a chance that you could win. Besides, Momoshiro did not seem to mind Ryoma holding him so tightly. Will Momoshiro mind if Ryoma hold him forever and never let go?

After much deliberation, Ryoma came to a conclusion. "Let's go home, Momo-senpai."

* * *

The trip back home was silent, the mood in anticipation of a decisive moment. Finally, the bicycle stopped outside Echizen's residence.

"Here we are." Momoshiro prompted.

"Hn." Ryoma snorted and continued hugging Momoshiro's waist.

"Eh? Hello? This is your house you know? You have to get down." Momoshiro tried turning around to look at Ryoma but the younger teen was holding him so tight, he could not even move.

"I'm not stupid. I just don't want to get down."

"Echizen... What are you saying?!"

"...I don't want to let go..." Ryoma mumbled, hiding his face in the back of Momoshiro's shirt.

"..." Ryoma's voice was soft but Momoshiro could still hear what was said. And he could not believe his ears. 'Am I having hearing problems?' Momoshiro thought confused. This could not be true.

"I don't want to let go." Ryoma repeated, in a firm and louder tone.

"Echizen, stop fooling around! You.... AHHH!"

In the haste to get off the bike, Momoshiro's actions were too forceful and sudden. And the whole bike simply toppled over. Momoshiro reflexively grabbed Ryoma, holding him close. Meanwhile, instead of hugging Momoshiro, Ryoma turned to grab the front flaps of Momoshiro's collar, leaning in close.

"Echizen, are you alright?"

A strange silence lingered in the air. Suddenly, Ryoma just clutched his fists tighter and looked up towards Momoshiro's face.

"I never, ever want to let go."

Momoshiro did not know how to react. Who would expect Ryoma to blurt out something so shocking as this all of a sudden? This vaguely sounded like a love confession, but what if Ryoma is joking? However, Momoshiro thought deeply, this may be not so unexpected after all.

The way Ryoma looked at him during practices, the smiles Ryoma gave him occasionally, the real kind, not the smirks, the look of happiness on Ryoma's face when they sat down to chat. The signs were even more obvious recently. The shades of pink on Ryoma's fair cheeks, the sudden possessiveness of the golden-eye boy and the fact that Ryoma always wanted him around. And the strange questions just now...

Now, when Momoshiro looked down into Ryoma's beautiful eyes of gold, he could see unmasked longing and desire. Not a single sign of deception. The feelings were so strong, even Momoshiro could not avoid it. But did he really want to give it up?

With only a second to think, Momoshiro came to a conclusion. He slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips towards Ryoma's.

It was a kiss of tentativeness. However, Momoshiro would never expect the little brat's lips to be so soft. And sweet. Momoshiro felt that Ryoma was full of innocence, tasting like vanilla. It was then that he realized how much he had longed for this, and how stupid of him to try to deny his desire.

The impatient Ryoma pulled Momoshiro closer towards him, deepening the kiss, yet not removing his hands from Momoshiro's shirt. He could feel Momoshiro's hands coming around his waist. He was right. He was the one Momoshiro loved.

'I am so glad I've decided to tell him...'

Ryoma slowly opened his mouth, letting a curious tongue explore within. Their tongues battled each other, teasing occasionally. It was just like on the courts. Tense and exhilarating.

Ryoma had never felt this way before towards anyone. He was willing to offer every part of himself, his heart, his body, and his soul to Momoshiro. Similarly, he also wants the whole of Momoshiro. He did not ever want to let Momoshiro go.

Finally, their lips separated, each breathing heavily.

Momoshiro looked down adoringly at the beautiful youth in front of him, admiring his gorgeous orbs full of passion. He brushed his hands gently through Ryoma's hair, the softness making him never want to stop.

"Well... I am all yours now." Momoshiro smiled and pointed out to Ryoma.

Ryoma grinned and clutching Momoshiro's shirt in a possessive manner, he replied, " Yes, and don't even think of running away from me. I will chase you till the end of earth if you do. I will never let you go."

Momoshiro laughed heartily then cupped Ryoma's small face in both his palms. He placed a kiss on Ryoma's forehead, a promise engraved forever. And he was greeted in return with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Little brat. Annoying as ever.

* * *

**A/N**: So how is it? I kinda dislike some of the lovey-dovey descriptions though. Despite my inferior knowledge of the series, I had tried to keep Momo and Ryoma in character. I actually wrote the ending before the starting so hope the plot, if any, connects. **C&C greatly appreciated!** And... I had already finished writing another MomoRyo fic, so unless I have some reviews, I won't post it up! Haha, I'm so evil... Ps. How do we insert asterix/hyphen/fullstop to seperate the different scenes? I can only add in the line!

June 2004


End file.
